The American Girl
by XxBvbArmyDirectionerxX
Summary: Anya Petrov, despite her Russian names was born in America. Her mother left behind her brother Ryouji Fujioka. After the passing of Anya's dad, she and her mother move to back to her mother's hometown. Anya is forced to go to school at Ouran Academy. Anya meets her cousin Haruhi along with the Ouran Host Club members. Life was not Anya expected. *Sorry if characters are OOC


Anya's POV:  
I stayed quiet on the plane ride, just listening to my music. I hated seeing my mom upset but, I wanted her to know that taking me away from daddy's grave was wrong. Mom was just happy she will be able to see uncle again. I should be happy she said it's for family she said. My mother shook me, as if saying "take out your ear buds, we're here".  
I grabbed my carry-on bag, and exited the plane. I immediately went to the luggage area. After grabbing my luggage, my mother ran over to a "woman" who held a sign that said "Ayame and Anya". Mother practically ran over to the "woman", and they embraced each other in a hug.  
"Anya, come here darling" mother said, I obeyed of course.  
"Anya, this is your uncle Ryouji"  
"Ayame, please call me by Ranka" my uncle said. I nodded at my uncle.  
"Можем ли мы уйти сейчас?" I asked in Russian.  
"Anya, we're leaving, but to your uncles house"  
Once we had reached my uncles apartment, he and my mother began a conversation in Japanese. A language I refused to learn, English and Russian was all I needed. I sat outside on the first steps of the stairs. A girl with hair just below her ear walked passed me. She had an annoyed expression. I decided I was going to beg my mother to take me to our new home. I walked into my uncle's apartment, and saw that girl from earlier. I just realized she was in boys' uniform, maybe she was a he?  
"Mother, I would like to go home and rest"  
"Oh Anya, look it's your attire for your new school" mother said as she held up a pale yellow dress. I didn't bother looking at the whole thing. The color alone made me want to puke.  
"Mother, that is hideous! Now can we please go home?"  
"Fine, goodbye Ranka, goodbye Haruhi don't forget I'll be picking you up tomorrow for school"  
When we arrived at my home, I took a nice warm shower before retiring for bed. The next morning, I had to be woken up early because of this Ouran Academy. After covering up all my cuts and bruises, I dressed in a horrifying yellow dress, white long stockings, and hideous brown low heeled Mary Janes.  
"Anya Yumi Petrov, let's get going before you're late, remember we have to pick up Haruhi"  
After picking Haruhi, and dropping us off at the academy, I went off on my own. My hair was earning me weird looks. I could feel my anger building up, so I ran into a room labeled "Music Room #3", hopefully they have guitars in there. What I didn't expect was 6 boys and Haruhi.  
"Haruhi?!"  
"Anya, what are you doing here?"  
All at once three voices began asking Haruhi who I was.  
"Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed.  
Haruhi yelled at them, before turning to me. "Anya, what is it?"  
"I can't handle it here. This outfit, no guitars, everything is bothering me" I began to shake as tears rimmed my eyes.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru get her some clothing to her liking" the blonde male said.  
"I have my own clothes in my book bag" the twin boys grabbed my bag, and took out my clothes before shoving me in a changing room.  
_'What the hell is going on here? This is a music room right? Why are there no instruments?' I thought._  
I dressed in my red and black midriff tank top and black ripped skin tight pants. I exited the changing room to be gasped at.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"You look better this way" the blonde one said.  
"Uh thanks идиот"  
"What does that mean?" he asked.  
"Idiot" said the tall black haired male with glasses.  
"May I please know your names?"  
"We're Hikaru and Kaoru"  
"Tamaki"  
"Kyoya"  
"I'm Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Honey, and that's Mori"  
"We're the Ouran Host Club, we are here to make every girl happy" Tamaki said.  
That was how I got dragged into knowing the Ouran Host Club.


End file.
